Nate Wright
Nate Wright is a 11-year-old in Regular Show originating from the "Big Nate" book series. Appearance He is short (at the age of eleven, he is only 137 centimeters in height) and slender. It is implied that Nate has an extent of physical strength; this is never more evident than when he takes on Randy Betancourt, and nearly comes out ahead. While Randy is slender, he is much taller than Nate and has shown on a few occasions to possess unusual strength for one his age. Nate's most notable trait is his jet-black hair. It is done up into seven smooth spikes, and there is no other hair visible on his head. It has also been shown that his hair refuses to stay flat, as when Trudy tried to comb his hair to no success. Nate wears a short-sleeved T-shirt. The top is blue and takes up only a quarter of the shirt. The other three quarters below it are coloured yellow. He also wears blue jeans and white shoes. Nate is 1.37 meters tall and weighs 39 kilograms. His BMI is 21.0, meaning he is at an average weight. Personality and Traits Nate Wright is very rebellious, vain, conceited, and arrogant. He also has greedy and angry tendencies that are usually a disadvantage, and he is very self absorbant. He has even compared himself to other immortal individuals. However, he is also funny (though many characters would say otherwise), noble, hardworking (depending on what he is doing) and he always sticks up for himself and his friends when they are being bullied. Despite the fact that his grade point average is very low, he is shown to be quite smart at various times, and is certified "street-smart". He also has an incredible imagination, as he has created many creative comic books (such as "Doctor Cesspool" or "Moe Mentum") and helped his friends out of several situations, including when he helped them discover the weakness of Jefferson Middle School and helped Chad hook up with Maya. His sarcastic/dramatic nature also tends to land him in the principal's office often. He has been given detention hundreds of times and he is unofficially the detention "tour guide", although he wears the title with pride. Nate is highly sarcastic, which is only built up when he is under pressure. However, he is able to keep most of these thoughts to himself or write them down. He has Ailurophobia, meaning he is afraid of cats. However, this is not always consistent (for instance, he was willing to get Spitsy away from a feline called Pickles). Abilities Nate Wright is a comic genius, and has created many comics of his own. He is also an amazing sportsman. His musical talent was enough that he created a band called "Enslave the Mollusk." While Nate is a great drummer, he is a terrible trombone player. There are other things he excels at as well. Nate insists that he is destined for greatness. Every prank day at his school, he pulls off the most insane and sophisticated pranks of all. Apparently he is a very good treasure collector - his locker is a dump, but other kids mistake valuable items inside for junk. He has also seemed to have organized his locker, despite the apparent mess. It is implied that he has some degree of combat skills and physical strength. For example, he has been shown to hold his own is a fight against the likes of Randy Betancourt and Ellen, both of whom have a size advantage over him. When he broke his wrist playing football, he was able to swing his cast against a bully with enough force to stun him. This is further shown by the number of times Nate swings objects at his friends with enough force to stun them. While having a low GPA, he is a capable strategist, being able to outwit his opponents in chess with little to no effort. He has also outwitted bullies, typically by crushing them with the contents of his locker. This has been used to get him and his friends out of sticky situations. He also has two strange abilities, both of which he acquired through unknown means: *'Sense of Smell': Perhaps his most bizarre ability, Nate has an extremely acute sense of smell, possibly surpassing the level of dogs. He has been able to detect minimal things through aroma alone on numerous occasions. For example, during a bet with Mr. Galvin, not only was he able to identify the object, which was a binder clip, he was able to smell what he had for lunch and that the clip was used to hold a lunch bag in place. He was also able to not only identify what was in Randy's lunch bag, but he was also able to read a note that his mother left him. His sense of smell is so acute that even Mr. Galvin implied that it was an affront to science. *'"Vibe" Awareness': Another unusual ability of Nate's is the ability to detect vibes, or how people are feeling. He can accurately detect people's vibes and interpret them, and has even tried to teach this to others, albeit with little success. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic and Nate are the best of friends, and it shows with how much time they have spent together since they have met. It is mentioned in a scrapped script for The Extremely Regular Show that Sonic has known Nate for a while, but this isn't elaborated on much. They have told each other on at least on occasion that "you're like a brother to me". The two hold a very strong trust for one another. They both look out for each other, despite their arguments. At one moment, they could be laughing at each other for something they do, but when one or the other is seriously hurt, they turn serious and decide to help one another. Because of their brotherly bond, they both watch each other quite closely, and will one often sacrifice themselves to keep the other safe. Fortunately, there haven't been many situations where this is necessary, so they've only relied on telling this fact to each other. The two can make quite a good team, due to both of them having similar personalities; they are both quite self-centered, impatient, carefree and don't often think about what people say, even if it is extremely important. As such, when they are together, things don't really go as planned. Despite this, however, they are often quick to tag along together, whether it be for casual relaxing activities, or a mission to save the world. Whenever they are together, they often make the best of bad situations. Their snarky and sarcastic attitudes make them go together quite well, but despite that, they both use those personalities to their advantages, often calling each other out on what they do wrong. They both get on each other's nerves as well, as shown in the ending of Inception, when Sonic kicks Nate out of the car. However, in these kinds of conflicts, they eventually make up, which restores their bond. Miles "Tails" Prower Similar to Sonic, Tails and Nate both behave like brothers to one another. However, what is different with Tails is that there are less jabs thrown at each other, though it still happens from time to time. Due to Tails' more caring and softer personality, Nate looks over Tails almost as much as Sonic does. They are both extremely mindful of each other's well being, and they are both not afraid to put themselves in danger to protect one another; for example, when they are both together on a mission of some sort, it is not surprising to see one of them take on all of the enemies. They both tell each other that they'd be lost without one another, which makes their bond almost as tight as Sonic and Tails. Whenever one of them has doubts, the other will usually act as a mentor, and like Sonic's relationship with Tails, they both fill in the gaps for each other's weaknesses. While this doesn't put them in the best situations all the time, at times nearly getting them killed, it mostly helps them outsmart other people. Mordecai They seem to be friends, though they don't know much about each other. Nate has often taken playful jabs at Mordecai, which usually results in an eye roll given back to him. In "Fighter Dive 2", Mordecai gave Nate a Lightsaber and a Sonic Screwdriver. Zack While not as good friends with him as he is with Sonic, Nate is quite caring for Zack. With Nate being the older out of the two (due to Zack never aging) Nate is usually the one that gives Zack advice, and Zack is partly responsible for keeping Nate alive in the Theory of Everything movie, which shows that they both look out for each other. Ashley Being Zack's mom, Ashley cares deeply for Nate, and Nate cares for her as well. There are times where Nate has caught Ashley naked, which makes them a little bit awkward around each other. Nate has even thought about having a crush on Ashley as well. Despite that, they don't really talk much, due to Ashley's relationship. Michael Johnson Nate has a close bond with Michael; it is obvious, because Nate is responsible for saving him from the streets. Nate knows of Michael's weak state, so he looks out for him carefully, and keeps him out of danger. Usually, as soon as Nate comes back to the hideout from a hunt, he asks Johnson what he needs. They are also generally good friends, and they both keep each other entertained, since they are both all they have when they first meet each other. Theo Thomas TBD Mobius If Nate was forced to pick an absolute best friend, you bet your ass it'll be Mobius. Though Nate met this dog-mech when he was somewhat older, it didn't take long for these two to become attached to each other (no, not romantically). Sure, to an outsider, it may seem like these two want nothing to do with each other, but this isn't true in the slightest. Similar to his interactions with Sonic, Nate holds a lot of trust into Mobi (the nickname that Nate gives him) and they both act like brothers to one another. When the two are together, they are at their happiest, and they generally make a good team; better than Nate and Sonic, because Mobius has a bit more reason to his mindset. And of course, similar to a brotherly relationship, the two get on each other's nerves a lot. This happens even more so than it happens with Sonic. Again, Mobius is a very sarcastic and arrogant person, and pairing that with Nate's own brand of sarcasm sometimes doesn't go down so well (usually if it's not in his favor). When they are in an insulting match, they will usually go for things that don't really matter (Mobius' tendency to sleep being a primary target for Nate). Despite all this, they'll make up in no time after a truly splitting conflict. Weapons *Physics Gun *Baseball Bat *Laser Blade *Laser Pistol *Techno Blade *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver *Laser Screwdriver *Sonic Blaster *Arm Swords *Sonic Lance *Arm Shields *Alpha Prototype Keyblade Physics Gun.jpg The lightsaber has finished by oirammario12345-d51z2d3.jpg|Nate's Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver02 by elkaddalek-d393jm9.jpg|Nate's Sonic Screwdriver 250px-Wiki bat.png|Nate's Baseball Bat Keyblade alpha prototype by phoenixtrooper.jpg|Nate's Alpha Prototype Keyblade Trivia *Nate has undergone many changes in his age in development of Regular Show. He was 12 in the first few seasons of his appearance, then 14 in one season, 13 in the next, then 10, and the final choice was 11. There is no known reason as to why the devlopers switched around the age. *He makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Dive 2 from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. *Because of the fact that the shows that Nate is in usually take place in a fixed timeline, the movies take place in a different one, with the exception of most of the Laff-A-Lympics. This timeline shift prompted a voice change, and known actor/musician Donald Glover was suited for the role. *Nate has had a plethora of crushes throughout the show, but all of these have either been scrapped or broken off. All of these crushes have had some sort of "animal" part to them, whether it's just a girl with cat ears and a tail, or simply a full on animal. **This is a running gag among the writers and the creators of the show, as it is often mentioned at conventions, and other characters generally taking jabs at Nate for his strange choice in girls. Category:Human Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Mordecai Mounds Category:Movie Characters Category:Park member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby